Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to the field of the elimination of human waste and more particularly toward a device that stimulates the colon for more efficient bowel movements.
Description of the Prior Art
Humans are designed to squat while evacuating the bowel. While squatting, the thighs come in contact with the abdominal wall placing beneficial pressure on the colon. This pressure helps to gently move waste through and out of the colon. The standard toilet is arguably the worst invention in the history of the modern man. While seated on the toilet, the body is upright and in the incorrect anatomical position for ease and efficiency during bowel evacuation. Without the support and beneficial pressure of the thighs contacting the abdominal wall, people are left to push and strain leading to a plethora of health related problems, i.e., hemorrhoids, constipation, etc.
It is the object of the instant invention to provide a means of simulating the more natural squatting pressure for bowel elimination while still using toilets and modern plumbing for the elimination of said waste.